


He's Gone

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [13]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Robert POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: A Emergency Hospital Trip forces Robert to breakdown.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Challenge that I have personally set up for various Fanfiction Groups on Facebook.
> 
> I went with the Prompt "Passing" for this Fic.

I'm at the Hospital. Mary is here, and she is trying her damndest to distract me, but I cant stop thinking about him.

“Robert, sit down.”

“No”

When the Doctor comes out, I let out a sigh of relief.

“Cody?”

The Doctor shoot his head, my heart shattered, and that is when I broke. My knees buckled underneath me and I collapsed to the floor, a mess of overwhelming tears, my heart hammering and dying all at once. “He’s.. Hes gone..” I whimper, Mary consulting me. Feeling like a part of me just died, I request to see the body.


End file.
